


The Healer & The Mage

by Elfboysnail



Series: Shelter [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Academia, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Healer, How They Met, Light Academia, Love, Mage, Magic, Married Couple, Modernism, Romance, Romanticism, lovecore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail
Summary: A story from Calvin's perspective of how Indigo and him met and fell in love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Shelter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880284





	The Healer & The Mage

It began in a hospital, not the best place to meet someone, but it began in a hospital. He was her nurse, Calvin April Bookstone, the man studying to be a doctor, started his relationship with Indigo Alicia Corals by being her nurse, shocker right.

“Good evening,” he sighed, his voice was soft and deep like normal, but laced with tiredness.

“Bonsoir,” he heard her sigh, before looking up from the clipboard he had in his hands.

She was small, in the large hospital bed, with a messy bun atop her head barely holding her light turquoise and lavender hair together, and a smile on her face.

“Indigo Alicia Corals?”

She nodded, as Calvin stepped closer to her bed, “so, you have injured yourself,” Calvin questioned, examining her body on a base level.

“More like someone attacked me,” she laughed, as Calvin noticed the bandages on her leg.

Calvin unwrapped the bloody bandages seeing the semi-large gash in her skin, “how,” he questioned, before placing his gloved hands on the injury and beginning to use healing magic.

“Work,” Indigo simply muttered, “Special Ops is a dangerous job.”

“You’re Special Ops Agent?!”

“Oh, I am a lot of things, big boy,” Indigo chuckled.

Calvin blushed at her comment and talked to her more as he continued to do his job. He learned she was 18, three years younger than him, and she was born in France, but he guessed that by the French accent she had.

Among all the other patients he was taking care of she was the most interesting. Multiple times after the first meeting Calvin was Indigo’s nurse for most of the times that she was back in Runestone Station Hope’s Hospital. It got to the point where Calvin would call Indigo an acquaintance or close to a new friend, I mean, he trusted her enough to give her his phone number.

He liked her!

In a friendly sense… or at least that’s what he was telling himself.

Calvin wasn’t going to lie to himself, Indigo was beautiful! She had a smile that he found bright. Her hair, despite it looking chaotic when he would see her, looked nice enough that Calvin wanted to run his fingers through. Her eyes, God, her eyes, were so blue and the soft glow that Calvin noticed made her eyes even more gorgeous. Her voice was soft with angelic undertones, adding her accent, her voice was pleasant to listen to, and, of course, above everything, he enjoyed talking to her.

But there was a small problem.

“Calvin,” Indigo called, making the large man turn away from the hospital receptionist desk to look at the short woman.

He enjoyed the way his name sounded coming from her lips, “don’t tell me your injured,” Calvin sighed with a chuckle.

“No, no,” she laughed, “I am here visiting a co-worker, since I caught you right here, I wanted to ask you a question.”

“I can try to answer,” Calvin replied, seeing a glimmer in her eyes he had never seen before.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner, at some point,” Indigo asked, “since you have taken care of me, most of the time, I wanted to thank you, with a nice little dinner date.”

Calvin froze for a second as the words fell from, her mouth, “I can’t,” Calvin vocalized, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

“Can I ask why,” Indigo posed, cocking an eyebrow.

“I,” he sighed, “I am engaged.”

He could see some of the wonder leave her eyes, “oh,” she uttered, “alright.”

“I’m sorry.”

Indigo waved her hands with a smile that Calvin could tell was sad, “no, no, it’s alright, I should have known, someone like you would already be taken.”

He watched her walk away, praying he didn’t ruin a lovely friendship. Indigo reassure him later telling him everything was fine when he asked.

But that was the problem: Calvin April Bookstone was engaged when he met Indigo Alicia Corals!

Mostly because of his mother’s overbearing nature and wanting to see her young boy married. Calvin was engaged to an unpleasant person, Diem, a person that would walk all over Calvin because, in jest, was just a big teddy bear and didn’t want to cause conflict.

Although this isn’t a story about Calvin’s problems with Diem. So how was Calvin and Indigo’s friendship? Well, it was entertaining!

Indigo’s loud and bold personality showed to tremendous levels! When she was comfortable with the people she was around. Calvin invited her out with his small group of friends and got along with them all! Paris, Calvin’s best, and longest friend even told him that Indigo was great to get along with and a complete opposite to Diem’s personality which could be bleak and hostile.

So, when Paris’s birthday (close to two years after Indigo and Calvin met) rolled around Indigo was invited, and she met Diem or at least got to see them, as they made themself drunk and became more sociable, at a restaurant. Indigo watched Calvin slip away from the party and after a few seconds of mental debating with herself, Indigo followed, finding Calvin sitting on the seats of the side door vaping.

“Est-ce que ça va,” Indigo asked, being able to understand her fully made him happy.

“I don’t know,” Calvin muttered, watching the smoke dance in the air.

Indigo sat beside him, “it’s funny,” she observed, “you’re a nurse, training to be a doctor, and your vaping.”

Calvin let out a sad snicker, “I see it as a stress reliever.”

“Diem,” Indigo asked, knowing most of the problems Calvin was having with Diem.

“Yes,” Calvin groaned, “she is so GAH! I just asked her not to drink so much and I guess she took that as a challenge.”

Indigo stayed silent, wanting him to feel safe to vent, “I vape; they yell at me. I stay out with friends or work late; they say I’m cheating. I try so hard to please them, but I’m still not doing enough!”

“Calvin,” Indigo sighed.

“I know I know, “I should leave them,” believe me I have thought about it,” Calvin exclaimed, “but, I just don’t know how I would recover from that, I have been with Diem for a long time. “

“Anyone would love to have you,” Indigo declared.

Calvin extended his hand to her offering his vape, which she took, he could see that she enjoyed the cherry flavored juice.

“I’m sorry,” Calvin sighed, watching the smoke leave her lips, “it can’t be fun listening to me vent.”

Indigo shook her head, “I find myself enjoying your company than anyone else.”

Calvin smiled and soon felt her head resting on his shoulder, it could have been platonic, but that was the moment.

The moment Calvin realized he was in love with Indigo.

He had known her for almost two years and called her a close friend. Next to Paris, she was the only person that knew almost everything about him, and the same was reversed. Although how was he going to it break off with Diem?

Well, he didn’t have to wait too long, for Diem to do that themselves. They cheated on Calvin; they had been for a while, and, of course, it still hit Calvin like a ton of bricks. Indigo was one of the first people to find out, granted over a phone call, where Calvin would have wish he could have cried in the French woman’s arms, but she was busy.

So a few months after his engagement was broken off, he was greeted with the woman he had dreamed of, covered in blood, bumping into him at the receptionist desk, giving him an: “oh hi, Calvin,” then passing out in his arms.

She had fallen out of a window while working a case. She would later say it was to get away from the suspect she was looking for. Although that isn’t the most important thing that happened that night.

He walked in as she was waking up. Her left arm covered in bandages and her once clear face would now hold scars across her nose and a large scar on her left cheek.

“The fact that you walked to the hospital, will cause you to have scars for the rest of your life,” Calvin remarked in monotone as he did his normal nurse duties.

“I’ll get used to it,” Indigo stated.

Calvin let out a judgmental, “mhm.”  
“So you’re angry with me,” Indigo verbalized.

“Yes,” he exclaimed, “my god, Indigo you fell out of a window! You were two stories up! You could have gotten injured, besides having glass in your fucking skin.”

Indigo didn’t say anything, she just listened, “I mean, shit,” Calvin stammered out, sitting on the edge of her bed, “I care about you, and your fucking throwing yourself of cliffs like you have nothing to live for, AND IT’S ALL FOR YOUR JOB!”

“I would like it if you’d lived long enough, so we could go on a date!”

“So, you wanna go on a date now,” Indigo asked, with a hit of sarcasm, getting closer to his face.

“I wanted to go on that date when you asked two years ago,” Calvin answered, making sure there was only a small gap between their lips.

“What’s stopping you now?”

Nothing was stopping Calvin! So, he kissed her! That’s probably not the most ethical thing to do while he was on the clock, but Calvin didn’t care about that at the moment.

In addition to cracking a few snarky jokes between each other, Calvin was able to help Indigo home, and I think you can imagine what happened while he was being her at-home nurse.

All the gods had allowed their relationship to grow, letting something platonic grow into something romantic, or at least that’s what Calvin believed. They would go on to buy a house together, get engaged, then, naturally, got married. But you know that! Calvin loved her; nothing was going to change that, but again you know that.

For Calvin April Bookstone, now being known as Calvin April Bookstone-Corals made him feel a cheerfulness that he couldn’t explain.

He could only mentally explain it in one way:

He was her healer and she was his mage.


End file.
